


Will You Follow Me Until The End?

by ZeMegaShipper



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: But they're there to progress the story, Canon Divergence, From first anime season, M/M, Original Character(s), so bare with me, this is going to be a long ride
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 14:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16088327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeMegaShipper/pseuds/ZeMegaShipper
Summary: “I never thought I would admit this... But I can see why you like coming up here.” I turned my head to him expectantly but he kept looking up at the darkening sky. “It's calming. Gives you the time to think. Possibly we should go up here together more often.”The now familiar warmth grew back on my cheeks as I responded, giggling a little at the thought of my own reply. “Sounds good to me. Then we can be roof- buddies, right?”In which Rin and Ryuji are just constantly met with surprises.Not very good with descriptions but I hope you enjoy the story if you chose to read it.





	Will You Follow Me Until The End?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Will You Follow Me Until The End?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/419654) by Ze Mega Shipper (Me). 



> Hi everybody!
> 
> This is a remastered project of the storyI wrote on Wattpad as you can see above.
> 
> Yeeeeeaaaahhhh... This is going to be... Very... Fluffy...
> 
>  
> 
> That fluff aside though, greatly appreciate you being here and I hope you enjoy the story!  
> There are triggering topics included though, so read at your own risk. Stay safe. ^^

Rin’s Point of View

 

We all were having a mini- party at our dorm after all these crazy things happened. I stayed a little bit away from the bigger crowd, leaning against a wall with a glass of soda in my hand. 

This was not a particularly big party, I admit, but I like it that way. Less energetic and everybody felt more comfortable around each other.

Just the people you knew and that was enough.

My mind was spinning with a lot of thoughts at the moment and I realized some fresh air could probably do me some good before those thoughts spiraled too far down a slope I didn't want them to go.

They tended to do that quite a bit.

So I quickly finished the drink and put it on a counter top nearby to take care of later once the party was over and headed for the stairs leading towards to the roof of the building. I usually went up there when I had too much on my mind or just needed a break.

Soon I reached my destination and as I opened the squeaking door, I was met by the breeze of slightly thinner and cooler air, considering the fact that I was now rather far up.

I felt my feet move on their own as I reached the edge of the building and looked out at the view over True Cross. It was a beautiful view. Few would be able to deny that. Nothing too much but still a breathtaking thing of what you saw. I could feel my foot setting itself on the ledge of the building as my eyes began to wander and eventually fell straight down to the ground by the building. I gulped down the lump that was building in my throat over the thought that came swarming my head at that moment.

'You know, a fall from this height would most likely kill you'

Another cool breeze chilled my bones and I felt myself drowning in the familiar feeling of self doubt. The weighing feeling of actually considering letting my feet give in under me both sent a feeling of both dread and longing through my body. In a way I just couldn't explain.

“It's not like anyone would actually miss me... Right?” I mean I did send Satan back to Gehenna like I promised. Yukio is fine and the others are okay. There's not much to be expected of me anymore. There isn't a particular point in my existence and... Well... Would anybody actually miss me if I was gone to begin with? So many people seem to think my existence is a threat anyway.

I looked down at my arms. Covered in the sleeves of my jacket as it swayed in the rhythm of the wind. My left hand came up to grasp itself around the upper part of my right arm. I gripped it tight and bit my bottom lip as I could feel my body growing colder by the moment and the inevitable shivering plagued my bones. Those were thoughts I didn't want but was way to used to at that point.

“Well... At least I'm lucky none of the others have discovered that... Secret yet...” Muttering a bit more to myself, I sighed and relaxed to try and gain some warmth back. I don't know why I was this cold all of a sudden. It wasn't even that chilly out here yet.

“Quite the fall, right? Be careful.” Suguro's voice ran through the air behind me and I turned around to face him. A curious look in the both of our eyes. “By the way, you might want to come inside again, the others had something to show you or whatever.”

I chuckled a little. No particular emotion was in his voice, however if my ears didn't deceive me, I thought I heard this extra edge to it. I didn't know at the time why it was there and to be honest I might have cared too little about it than I should've at the time. Yet I debated what to say.

“... Tell them not to worry about it. I'll be down later. Just need some more air.” Having that said, I pushed myself back further in on the rooftop again and laid myself down on the ground, feeling a little bit of warmth had come back to me and closed my eyes, listening to the frequent chirping of birds and the whistling of the wind through objects at this height.

Suddenly I heard shifting beside me though and I opened my eyes back up to look as Ryuji laid himself down on the ground beside me as well. “You know... I really don't like you.”

Letting the shock of the moment pass, a slight excessive heat warmed my cheeks as I let out a nervous laugh. “Yeah... I heard you the first twenty times.”

Some time passed and awkward conversations grew into jokes and friendly rivalry. Even more time went until a comfortable silence and the sun going down began to settle.

“I never thought I would admit this... But I can see why you like coming up here.” I turned my head to him expectantly but he kept looking up at the darkening sky. “It's calming. Gives you the time to think. Possibly we should go up here together more often.”

The now familiar warmth grew back on my cheeks as I responded, giggling a little at the thought of my own reply. “Sounds good to me. Then we can be roof- buddies, right?” Ryuji's cheeks turned bright red as he stumbled for a reply back. “Yeah, sure, I mean definitely.”


End file.
